La esperada llegada
by Hadaleona
Summary: Era de noche, pero no hacía mucho frío. Por fin llegó el momento, Hipo esa noche podría conocer a su primer hijo. One-Shot Hiccstrid


**¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que me animo a escribir, espero que les guste 3**

 **Está ambientando en el universo de las películas, yo la sitúe luego de la tercera.** _(Aprox., veremos en 2019 como sigue el canon (?))_

 **Por cierto, ¿ya vieron el primer trailer de la nueva entrega? :)**

 _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

 _ **La esperada llegada**_

El padre, caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, esperando a que lo llamasen. Era de noche, pero no hacía frio. Él sentía que era una noche perfecta que le dieron los Dioses para este gran día, el que esperaba con muchas ansias hacía unos cuantos meses.

Sus amigos estaban con él, acompañando y apoyando en ese importante momento. Por su supuesto su gran amigo escamoso también estaba ahí.

La madre, había comenzado labor de parto hacía unas horas. Ella quería que las cosas fuesen rápido, las contracciones, cada vez más intensas y repitiéndose cada menos tiempo, eran muy dolorosas y sentía que ya no podía más. Aunque no se quejaba, tuvo un embarazo muy tranquilo, casi sin molestias, salvo por lo de no poder salir a volar con su dragona en los últimos meses, pero también sabía que eso sólo era por un tiempo y que luego podría enseñarle a ese nuevo pequeño ser a volar con ella y Tormenta.

Los minutos pasan, la espera se hace interminable. Él ya quería conocer a su pequeño hijo, poder abrazarlo, mimarlo, y por supuesto enseñarle a amar y respetar a los dragones como sus padres y nuevos tíos lo hacían.

Ya imaginaba los vuelos con Chimuelo, a la luz de la luna, mostrándole cada rincón de la Isla y luego los de los alrededores, pensando en qué expresiones tendría el niño cuando viera a tantas otras especies de dragones diferentes a las que hay en Berk. Y bueno, también debería enseñarle a como ser un buen jefe, ya que en un futuro ese niño debería tomar el puesto de Hipo en algún momento.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Gothi, la anciana curandera de la isla, llama al nuevo padre a que se acerque. Él había dicho expresamente que quería acompañar a su esposa en todo el proceso, pero lo habían "echado" afuera un rato porque estaba hasta más ansioso que la madre, que aprovechara a tomar aire.

Finalmente lo dejan entrar de nuevo a la cabaña. Cruza miradas con su esposa, la jefa de Berk, se sonríen mutuamente. Él la ve cada vez más adolorida, pero ella está determinada y hará lo necesario para traer a su hijo al mundo. Su esposo le acomoda los mechones rubios, despeinados por la situación. Ellos sienten que ya es hora, que podrán ver a su niño, el cual llevaban tantos meses esperándolo.

Él le sostiene fuerte la mano, como queriendo alivianar el dolor. Ella le aprieta cada vez más fuerte, pero a él no le importa, siente que de esa manera la acompaña aún más.

De repente, todo dolor se detuvo.

Todo se volvió en silencio.

Finalmente, un llanto. Ese llanto muy agudo sólo podía significar una cosa, ¡su hijo estaba aquí, con ellos! Ambos suspiraron al mismo instante, un suspiro de alivio, de que la espera terminó, ambos ahora podían criar de verdad a su hijo, cumpliendo todas esas fantasías de las que hablaban cuando estaba dentro del vientre de su madre.

Acercan a la pequeña criatura al pecho de su madre. " _Es una niña, y está perfectamente sana_ " se escucha de las ayudantes de la anciana. La madre, con una gran sonrisa, la rodea con sus brazos y observa a su pequeña hija, guardando cada detalle de ella en su memoria. Es pequeña, con cabellos castaños y se dilucidan unas pequeñas pecas. Tiene una gran sospecha de que sus ojos sean azules, como los suyos. Piensa en todo lo que podrán hacer juntas.

De repente, ve a su esposo, tenía miedo de que esté decepcionado de que haya nacido una niña, aunque realmente a ellos nunca les importó si fuese niño o niña, pero siempre se referían al pequeño por venir como "niño". El jefe de la isla tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, ella lo vio llorar varias veces, pero jamás de esa forma tan _pura_ , le sorprendió verlo así. Confirma que no era más que pensamientos suyos.

Él se sentía honrado de tener a esa pequeña en su vida, pensaba en todo el camino transitado con su compañera y que finalmente tenía a su hija, aquí, con él y su amada esposa.

Ella deja que él cargue a la bebé un rato, los brazos inexpertos del padre primerizo agarran a la pequeña con algo de miedo, él no quería que le pasase nada. Se acomoda y la observa, quiere tenerla en sus brazos el resto de su vida, era tan hermosa.

— _Astrid, ¡es perfecta!_ —Dice él mientras se le quiebra la voz. Ella atina a sonreír y reírse levemente, se sentía muy cansada, pero también muy orgullosa por su trabajo. — _¡Te amo! ¡Las amo!_


End file.
